The ability to open and close a food container is of great importance in the food packaging industry. A package needs to be opened easily so that the food can be consumed, but often the package also needs to be resealed to preserve a food for future consumption. Traditionally, the approach of food manufacturers and packagers has been to ensure that the food is well sealed in the packaging to maximize freshness and food safety. Specifically, preventing air and moisture ingress into the food package has been a focus of the industry. This has led to the development of a vast range of jars, containers, pouches, packets, etc. that are challenging to open, and in some cases unable to be properly resealed. These types of containers constitute the bulk of food packaging products.
Current gasket and sealing materials for food containers are generally very soft and sticky sol-gel polymeric materials such as natural rubber, silicones, polyesters, polyethylenes, cellophanes, and polyvinyl alcohol (PVOH). The current thinking in the food industry focusses on a total “user experience”, from before a customer considers purchasing a food product through to the purchase, consumption, and repurchase of the product. The ease with which a consumer is able to access food within a package can be a significant determinant in their decision to re-purchase the same product in the future. For example, the elderly, infirm, and children represent large consumer bases that make purchase decisions at least in part, on the basis of how easily a food product can be accessed from its packaging. There is a growing need for packaging products that not only protect the integrity and ensure the quality of the food product they contain but also maximize the user's experience with the food product as whole.